


Goodnight, Aoba-san..

by xXDRAMAticalBitchXx



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anime, Aoba Seragaki - Freeform, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Clear (Dmmd) - Freeform, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, Seme, Seragaki, Seragaki Aoba - Freeform, Uke, Yaoi, aoba - Freeform, dmmd - Freeform, dmmd drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDRAMAticalBitchXx/pseuds/xXDRAMAticalBitchXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba had a stroke, and Clear is spending his last few moments with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Aoba-san..

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously suggest you not read this unless you want to drown in your own tears

Clear sat beside the hospital bed an unconscious Aoba was laying in.

Aoba had a stroke a month earlier, and had been kept in the hospital since. The doctors informed Clear that Aoba probably wouldn't make it through the night. He was 85, after all.. And his heart was giving out.

Clear held Aoba's hand, tears streaming down his face. He knew this day was going to come, but he didn't want it to. He watched Aoba's heart monitor start to beep slower, and slower. 

"Aoba-san, we did a lot together, didn't we?" Clear smiled weakly, lightly squeazing Aoba's hand.

"I want you to know that I enjoyed every second I spent with you, from the day we met, to these last few minutes I have with you. I love you, and I always will. I know you're passing onto a better life now. So please, in that life, don't forget how much I love you."

Clear completly broke down crying, and looked to Aoba.

He noticed a small, peaceful smile cross Aoba's face.

He then heard a loud, long, continuous beep and looked to Aoba's heart monitor, in which there was a flat line, indicating Aoba's pulse had stopped.

Clear looked back to Aoba and kissed his forhead, one last time.

 

"Goodnight, Aoba-san..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm crying


End file.
